


Среди скал

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Gen, Partial Mind Control, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Никто не заметил, не подумал, не догадался.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Среди скал

**Author's Note:**

> По впечатлениям от последних глав и планов борьбы с медведями.  
> Не внушает оптимизма, так что сочиняется всякая трешежуть.

Здесь много скал, как правильно заметила норвежская охотница.

Только, на свою беду, не заметила другого. Никто не заметил, не подумал, не догадался — глупцы, вышедшие на охоту за самым страшным чудовищем финских лесов, не зная, на что оно способно.

Норвежка лежит, раскинув руки, остекленевшие глаза широко распахнуты — будто в удивлении от того, что удар тяжёлой когтистой лапы разворотил ей грудь, вскрыл рёбра, вырывая наружу лоскуты лёгких и смятый комок сердца. Раненый медведь опасен вдвойне, и вдвойне опасна защищающая детёнышей мать — если она и вспомнила об этом, то слишком поздно.

Рыжая коса насквозь пропиталась кровью, в крови руки, одежда: юный исландец пытался оттащить от монстра уже мёртвую женщину, зажать ладонями страшную рану, пока сам не попал под удар. Он ещё жив — и, наверное, останется жив достаточно долго, чтобы его душа не пропала зря. Маленькая призрачная птичка, которой на самом деле нет, утешает его, отвлекает: иллюзии не так уж сложны, особенно когда человек сам хочет в эту иллюзию поверить.

Здесь много скал и много лестниц: старых, ветхих лестниц, где так легко может проломиться ступенька, так легко запнуться, если бежать по ним. _Если немного подтолкнуть_. Большой датчанин скатился до самого низа пролёта, расшиб голову и сломал шею: можно сказать, что ему повезло, иначе единственный уцелевший медвежонок, возможно, ел бы его сейчас заживо. Хотя зверёнышу тоже осталось недолго — он вряд ли выживет один.

Шведский мальчишка подорвал медведицу и самого себя, когда она добралась до него: то ли запаниковал, то ли ошибся, то ли пожертвовал собой. Человек и монстр превратились в месиво плоти и костей, развороченное, разбросанное горелыми ошмётками, тёмными брызгами свернувшейся от жара крови, — Лалли стоит среди неопрятных останков, бледный и безмолвный, прижимая к себе винтовку чуть подрагивающими руками. У него кончились патроны, а взяться за нож он не успел.

Наверное, ему правда была небезразлична жизнь этого шведа.

_Ничего. Им не привыкать к потерям._

Онни бесшумно подходит к нему, останавливается рядом; забившаяся между камней кошка шипит на него зло и отчаянно, но он не обращает на неё внимания. Лалли тоже не обращает внимания: ни на неё, ни на него, дышит тяжело и хрипло, будто давится запахом горелой плоти.

Онни осторожно подцепляет его за подбородок, подталкивая посмотреть себе в глаза, подушечкой пальца стирает сползающую по щеке слезу.

— Пойдём к бабушке, Лалли. Она заждалась.


End file.
